User blog:Angel Emfrbl/Victory!
I finally cracked Sonika in a song - without filter needed to go for a weird approach. So now she offically has taken up a role that I found she was alright with in a song my current - and aiming to be published - song has exactly how I want her. I have thrown Al and her onto seperate headphones, Al's singing in my left and she is in my right for this song. I mangaed to get her to sing up as well without finding all those "its about time I got to sing this key" notes where she sings with all her might. Why does she have a handful of ultra clear notes anyway??? So I'm aiming to have it done by the end of next month and the project is completely focus on my "creepy song". Playing around with sytrus (I can't afford the fancy plugins you know) I found some perfect presets and managed to construct a verse and chorus of a song in Vocaloid, got the tempo right... Its taken time to construct but its finally coming together! :-3 I must confess, I run off songs in my head a lot of the time, trouble is what I've ended up even now doesn't resemble anything I thought up. I seem to alter a lot of things in the creation stage... Of course she is still a bit muffled, but she is now pretty much steady (phew), I can work from here, I don't think I'll be able to unmuffle her sadly in this song. She is acting as co-singer to Al for the current song anyway so Al's pulling the weight of the song. I'm hoping the pair will manage to complete the song without bumping into more troubles. I'm ever aware of those naughty bad notes on Sonika. I confess I haven't touched the music in a week, I was trying to rethink the direction of the song in the mean time. That and between the wikia I've been waiting for a reply from one of my translator friends. Good news on that part, they admitted they failed, their out of the loop too far now, its been 5 years for them. They quit because anime there were better translators coming throw apparently, so that sort of explains a lot about their translations I've had from them. Haven't seen the other one around I've had at hand for several years... I have no idea where they've gone to lately. Last I saw them was early December... Speaking of translations the western fandom still is confused as ever on Meaw I note, about the only thing 4 translators agreed on (along with my own vague translations) is that theres no confirmation of any Vocaloid stuff. Meanwhile, the fans on youtube continue to say "upcoming Vocaloid" - we've got no confirmation, why go around saying that? Its not so bad with english Miku, we know thats coming, we know Zero-G and PowerFX have Vocaloids in the works, Internet co and Ah software have project, VY2 is on the way. Luka Append might come, Kaito and Meiko are coming... Thats more then enough if you ask me. I went back to visit the One Piece wikia as well, their admin as left. I've turned around and basically said, they can't go on anymore, they've got to get another admin in. I put forward a few names of reglaurs I see whenever I visit... I hope they can resolve the problem, though honestly all I've done is point out something I've said for the last 3 years. As wikias grow every so often they need a new staff member. If the main one leaves, as like now where both left, they get left in the dark. It should have been resolved sooner. All I can say is "good luck" to them. When they resolve the problem I'll properly go back to that wikia too far more often, with the thought the place is supervised again and theres a dicision maker at last! :-3 Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/About Vocaloid Category:Blog posts/Music